Namikaze Shiki: The Eyes of Death
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: She has suffered at the hands of the villagers to near death and have been touched by the shinigami, now she gains the eyes of death. The once lost and strongest bloodline is back, and is ready to kill. Strong!Femnaru Nice!FemKyuubi. No Pairings


**Disclaimer: This site is called fanfiction. What more disclaiming do you need?  
**

**AN: This is something I wanted to do a long time ago.**

**I will keep this short,**** here's a crossover of Kara no Kyokai and Naruto. I thought of Tsukihime first but decided to change it instead since I'm using KNK version of the Eyes. Just to let you know, there won't be anything Nasuverse in this story other than the eyes.  
**

**Just to let you know, she WILL NOT be Mary Sue. She will be strong but only through training. There are also near no bashing other than the villians and a bit of civilian council at the beginning.**

**I'm also naming the first chapter after Corruptmonk's "The Golden Wolf of Konoha".  
**

**Here we go!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Golden Shinigami

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in a bind. He had just finished a regular council meeting and is back in his office to once again face the demon ...coughpaperworkcough... when he discovered, from one of his Chuunins that one of his Jounin and his team was captured by some Iwa shinobis. He received the reports and know where the team is but does not have any shinobi available at the moment. Most of the Chuunins don't have the skill to safely retrieve them and defeat the Iwa shinobi's while most of the Jounins are on other missions as are the ANBUs. Hiruzen sighed as he pondered what to do when his eyes gazed upon a special black tablet on his desk. It is a small-flat squared shaped tablet with the trademark spiral acting as a tea-cup mat when in reality, it is a special seal tablet designed to call upon one special shinobi in his task force.

He sighed once more as he realised _she_ is the only person available and skilled enough to do this job. Placing his hand on the tablet he channeled chakra into the spiral. The spiral started spinning before forming into a unique seal pattern. The seal then glowed yellow for a moment before turning red indicating the task has been done. Soon a figure appeared in the room. The person was...short. One could tell it was a female judging by the body which looked to be around 11 years old. She was wearing a dark blue ANBU clothing with standard steel fishnet underneath. On her left arm is a silver gauntlet that hides her fingers while on the right is a long armband that reaches the elbow. She has fingerless black gloves on both hands and black army boots. On her face is a completely black mask without any animal features and she has blonde hair tied in a ponytail that reaches her shoulders. Finally on her hip is a sheathed Tanto with a red spiral at the handle.

"You called Hokage-sama?" the figure said in a soft voice while kneeling in front of the desk.

The Third Hokage replied, "Indeed I did, _Shinigami, _there is a situation which I need your skills. Just three days ago I assigned one of my Jounin's and his team along with a squad of Chuunins to an A-rank mission when Iwa shinobi's appeared and captured them. One of the Chuunin's while injured managed to escape and report back to me which is why you are here. The mission is A-rank. You are to go and retrieve the Jounin and his team while also eliminating any Iwa shinobi in the area. Here's the scroll with the details."

The Shinigami nodded as she took the scroll, "I understand Hokage-sama." And with a twirl of wind she vanished without a trace and sound.

Hiruzen tipped his hat down in sorrow as he prayed, _'I hope you will bring them back safely, Namikaze Shiki.'_

* * *

Shinigami, otherwise known as Namikaze Shiki, was currently tree hopping towards the last known location according to the Chuunin before he manage to escape. As she was currently forming a plan, a female voice chuckled within her mind. **"To think that the Old man needed to call you out must mean that the situation is pretty serious, what do you think kit?"**

_'I think__ that I would prefer you to help with the planning instead of talking about jiji here Kyuubi.' _Shiki called back mentally as she landed just 50 metres away from the marked spot.

**"Hmph, well seeing as that wounded Chuunin mentioned that there was a least 10 Iwa shinobi's, I would say you will need to call in the reinforcements." **the Kyuubi stated as her surrogate daughter sighed before lifting the armband on her right arm and swiping blood across a hidden tattoo all the while channeling chakra to it before slaming it down on the tree trunk she was standing on.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" she whispered while a large seal marking appearing from where she slammed her hand and a large amount of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, fifty two-tail foxes were surrounding Shiki and all bowed there heads towards her.

**"Shiki-sama," **They all greeted at the same time.

"A group of Konoha shinobi has been captured by Iwa shinobis, I need you guys to spread out and find them. Go with my clones and dispel along with them once you found the hideout," at the end of her sentence, fifty copies of her poofed into existence. The foxes nodded and they all disappeared along with the clones.

"Now we just wait," she whispered as Kyuubi chuckled at her laziness. She pondered in her thoughts as she sat down on the tree branch when she called out mentally _'Hey Kyu.'_

**"What is it kit?"**

_'Do you think I would have made it this far if it wasn't because of that "incident"?'_ She thought as she unconsciously placed her hands on her chest.

**"Regardless of whether or not that "incident" happened, you would have still become a fine Kunoichi Shiki."** The Kyuubi replied sadly at she thought back to when it all began. **'Though if it wasn't because of those idiot civilians, none of this would have happen in the first place.'****  
**

* * *

***6 years ago, 10th October***

Namikaze Shiki, or Uzumaki Shiki as she was known then, was currently running away as fast her legs can carry her. Behind her a mob of civilians were carrying flaming torches were all shouting out to get her.

"Get the Demon!"

"Kill it!"

"Don't let it Escape!"

Unfortunately for Shiki, she was forced into a dead end by some Chuunins as they stood over and watched. She crawled herself into a tight ball trying to make her as small as possible as the crowd descended on her. She cried out loudly as the villagers kicked and punched at her while some got out knifes and started slashing at her body. Cuts formed in her arms and legs.

The torture continued for hours until one of the Chunnin's brought out a katana and stabbed her right where her heart should be. Shiki coughed out some blood as the blade pierced her chest and fell down on the floor motionless. The villagers cheered for the 'hero' before a gigantic killer intent washed over them freezing them all in place. ANBU's surrounded all of them and one Dog-masked ANBU went straight for the kill at the Chuunin who didn't had a chance before his throat was sliced. The Third Hokage walked calmly between them while constantly leaking out his killer intent and fury was written on his face.

"ANBU TAKE THEM ALL TO IBIKI TEND DISPOSE OF THEM!" he shouted. The ANBU's all saluted before lashing out at the civilians who cried for mercy as they were taken away to the Torture and Interrogation Department. Hiruzen ignored the screams instead focused on his surrogate granddaughter who was currently lying in her own blood.

_'How could I let this happen? Who would had thought the council would distract my own ANBU's?'_ he thought as the Dog-masked ANBU picked her up and checked her pulse in desperation. The ANBU's eyes widen before quickly speaking to the Hokage, "Sir, she is still alive!"

"What! Inu bring her to the hospital NOW!" He shouted as they wasted no time and shunshined towards the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

***Later***

One of the most trusted doctors came out of the operation and room and went towards the Hokage who was quickly asked for her condition.

"Hokage-sama, you do not need to worry, she is currently stabilizing and is out of danger. The Kyuubi inside of her is regenerating her wounds at a very fast pace," the doctor stated.

Hearing this the Hiruzen and Inu relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. "I also discovered why she was not killed from the stab at her heart," he added.

"Really, well what is it? Was it the Kyuubi?" the Hokage asked with concern.

"It seems that Uzumaki-san here has one of the rare body conditions where the heart is placed on the opposite side of the body. Meaning instead of the heart situated on the left side of the body like most people, her heart is instead, leaning on the right side of the body. Which is why, when the blade passed through her chest it missed her heart though it did came close," he finished. Both the Hokage and the ANBU had goldfish eyes at this while they were inwardly sighning in relief. While this body condition is not so rare it is still useful in the shinobi world where death is a common occurence as it could be the thing that will save a shinobi's life like it did just now. "She should be fully heal in about 3 days time."

The Hokage nodded and ordered Inu and three other ANBU's to watch over her before retreating back to his office making plans in his head. _'They had gone too far this time...no more shall I be pushed around by these civilians. No more shall they ignore my authority and injure Shiki with their stupidity!'_

* * *

***Meanwhile in Shiki's Mindscape***

Young Shiki is currently floating on the waters of the sewer in her mind, right in front of a giant steel cage with a paper tag in the middle and the kanji 'Seal' written on it. Behind the steel cage a large crimson fox with Nine-tails stare down at the small girl in front of her. Without a sound, the giant fox moved one of its tail towards the child and brought her into the cage. As it did, the fox began glowing a crimson light as it form began to change. When the light died down standing in the place of the fox while cradling Shiki in her arms is a tall woman. The woman had crimson hair and eyes, and is wearing a yellow kimono with Autumn leaves decorations. Behind her is the same nine tails and on her head is two fox ears.

**"You poor thing, I'm sorry for being the cause of your misfortune,"** she said as she slowly brushed the young blonde's hair, **"I can't believe they can be so stupid. How the hell is she a demon!?"**

Shiki shuffled herself to a better position. This action almost caused the Great Kyuubi to shriek like a fangirl due to cuteness.

**"Don't worry young one, I'm here for you."**

* * *

Unknown to the two girls and the Hokage, this event would become the one to grant one of the most powerful eyes to one small girl.

* * *

**And that's it. Like I said before I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**This is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing Out!**


End file.
